The present invention relates to lamp assembling device, and particularly to a lamp assembling device with an orientation adjustable lamp post, wherein a stud passes through a limiting reed, and a through hole of a positioning sheet to be locked into a locking hole of an adjusting rod. Thus, the adjusting rod, positioning sheet and limiting reed are locked as an integral body.
Referring to FIG. 6, a prior art lamp post is illustrated. A lamp assembling device includes a retainer 6 fixed to a distal end of a lamp rod, a positioning rod 7 locked to the retainer 6 and a lamp post 3 firmly secured to a top of the positioning rod 7. A lower end of the positioning rod 7 is vertically bent with a positioning sheet 71. A screw rod A locks into the lamp rod A from a screw hole 711 in a center of the positioning sheet 71. By locking the positioning rod 7 to a distal end of the lamp rod A, the assembly of the lamp rod A to the lamp post 3 is performed only at one predetermined orientation. Thus, the orientation is unchangeable as desired.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a lamp assembling device with an orientation adjustable lamp post. In a retaining seat, a positioning sheet is locked to the distal end of the lamp rod. An upper section of a vertical surface of the positioning sheet has a locking hole. A lower end of the adjusting rod has a through hole. An embedding hole is formed on the adjusting rod at an upper side of the through hole. Thereby, a stud passes through the limiting reed and the locking hole of the positioning sheet to be locked into the through hole of the adjusting rod. Thus, the adjusting rod, positioning sheet and limiting reed are locked as an integral body. After locking, one free end of the limiting reed exactly extends into an embedding hole of the adjusting rod. As a result, the lamp post is adjustable.